All's Fair In Love And Suicide
by N3LLi3
Summary: hi! just submitted my very first story, so if you like it so far, plz review, but no flames! thanx!


All's Fair In Love And Suicide

CHAPTER 1

'Stupid InuYasha', Kagome thought to herself. Again.She was crying alone in her bedroom on the floor for the last time, she had decided. She held in her hand a little shiny piece of metal that one of her friends had given her at school a few days ago after hearing about her.. Situation with her "boyfriend" at home and decided to help her out. Why couldn't InuYasha understand that she loved him more than Kikyo ever could( I mean, hello she's dead). But, Kagome couldn't help it that InuYasha loved Kikyo more than Kagome(or so she thought!).

_Flashback: Kagome was walking through the forest looking for InuYasha to tell him that she may need to go home for a few days and come back on the weekend when… she stopped all of a sudden. Right in front of her face was the site of InuYasha, on his knee, kneeling in front of… Kikyo?!?! This… was too much to handle! Not only did he go to find her in the woods almost three times every month, and now, this?!?! He hardly got out, 'wait, Kagome it's not what you think' before she was already running for the well that'll take her back home.. Forever?? _End of flashback

Still sniffling, she rolled up her sleeve sloppily, grabbed the razor blade with fumbling fingers, and put it down on her wrist and was about to drag it across her wrist's artery when someone rushed into her room! She was frozen to the spot, staring at a pair of beautiful amber-colored eyes._ Gasp! "_Kagome, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING??!?! Why are you trying to cut yourself?? Why!? Give me that razor, right now!" InuYasha demanded. "Now that I've gotten that _thing_ out of your hands, tell me why you tried to cut yourself," InuYasha asked her gently. She pulled her wrist away from his grasp, took two steps back and said as coldly as she could:" You ask why I tried to cut myself? Because of _you,_ InuYasha. I am tired of being nothing but Kikyo's double to you, InuYasha. I have more than once to make you see that I love you more than some _dead girl_ ever could, but you refuse to see it! Why? What does she have that I haven't got, InuYasha? Besides a non-beating heart? Kami! I love you so damn much, but you just don't want to see it! And why? All because you're still in love with a woman that's been trying to kill you since she's gotten resurrected! And yet you still love her even after she tries to kill you! Is that it? Do I have to try to kill you in order for you to fall in love with me? Huh? Is that what I need to do, InuYasha?! Answer-" she was stopped short by a pair lips on hers. "please, Kagome, just hear me out! It's not what you think. I don't still love Kikyo and what you saw in the forest, that wasn't for her. That.. That was for you because, I do love you and.. I needed someone who looked like you so that I could practice asking you," he stopped. Kagome looked up at him and said, "yes? Ask me what InuYasha?" he blushed and said in a rush, "I-was-going-to-ask-you-to-marry-me!" Kagome looked taken aback as she said, "what.. did you say??" InuYasha looked at her and said, " I said, I was going to ask you to marry me, but I needed to use Kikyo because she looks like you and well, to be honest, I would've chickened out if I tried to ask you the first time.."

************CHAPTER2************

"what..did you say??" InuYasha looked at her and said,"I said, i was going to ask you to marry me, bu I needed to use Kikyo because she looks like you, and well, to be honest, i would've chikened ot if I tried to ask you the first time.."

"......so, let me get this straight," Kagome said with a shaking voice. "Y-you-ahem.. were going to ask me to marry you?? but why would you do that when you love Kikyo, InuYasha? Ah-ah! Don't interrupt-especially when you know that I'm right!" Sha was about to speak again whe InuYasha put a hand over her mouth and said very quietly:"you actually believe that I'm still in love with Kikyo??" then th ragewas evident on his face as he said,"oh, well if you wanna go pointin' fingers at people, I guess I should point one at YOU, Kagome!! What about you and _Koga,_ huh?? I guess that doesn't matter, though, does it!!" He then procceded to let go of Kagome's wrist and stalk out of her room, but didn'[t make it very far seeing as how the Beads of Subjacation were still around his neck....."SIIITTTT,BOY!!!!" BANG! he had fallem very hard on the floor and was almost knocked out until Kagome said his name with what sounded like... sadness... he smelt teh tears befeor he saw them hit the floor.. he felt _awful_ as he wassitting on teh floor staring at her glistening tears on teh hard wooden floor.."I-InuYasha.. I-hick- can't believe that you would-hick- say something like that about m-meee!! Then she broke out in a torrent of sobs that could probably be heard throughou the house. "Ah! No, Kagome, please don't cry.. I .. well I just got so damned angry when you said that I wa still in love with Kikyo.. I didn't know what else to sa.. please don't cry.. I'm sorry..."


End file.
